grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Kaze'aze
Kaze'aze, sometimes known as KazeAaze, KazeAze, or Kaze'Aze, Jin Kaze'aze, and entitled the Queen of Darkness, is the major antagonist behind the scenes. She can be found in her castle as the boss after defeating a possessed Lass. She is the main cause of the war between the kingdoms of Serdin and Kanavan. She first killed the Queen of Kanavan's most trusted advisor and then disguised herself as him, and then possessed the Kanavan Queen. She then waged a 5 year war with Serdin. After the war ended, the Kanavan Queen was eventually freed due to the Serdin Queen's sacrifice. However, Kaze'aze escaped after she was found out but before she could be executed. Thus, the Queen of Kanavan banded together an alliance of Kanavan Trackers, made to protect the Kanavan Kingdom from further suffering by Kaze'aze. Unfortunately, none of the Trackers ever returned, so the Queen of Serdin made a group called Grand Chase to find and defeat her, for the sake of all Bermesiah. Elesis was upset because her beloved father was one of the trackers, and joins the Chase to locate him, and if possible, take revenge on Kaze'aze. Her influence caused the Elven Corps (especially Lire) to go under hiding. After the war, they ended their isolation and helped humans, while uncovering Kaze'aze's intentions. Arme of the Violet Mage Guild became curious of Kaze'aze's initial energy, and decided to research it and selfishly take it for herself. According to the Korean Comic, or manhwa, Ronan was possessed by her. However, none of these are true in game. Instead, Ronan joined the group in hopes to remove Kaze'aze and her evil which threatened Kanavan. Ryan is a witness of Kaze'aze's chaos towards nature. After seeing the destruction of Partusay's Sea and Elven Forest, he takes up his role. Lastly, Lass is a victim of possession. Freeing him, he wishes to start anew. When Kaze'aze was met at Kamiki's Castle, she was seen as the possessed Lass. Ryan and Ronan yell at her, saying its Kaze'aze. She flees to her castle, while having the grand chase "squirm" under her minions. At her own castle, she is confronted. The Grand Chase accuse her of starting this "war", while Kaze'aze claims that she did not start it; only provided the tools (which is an obvious lie). She then says a "ruler" must be made to end all this trouble, and Kaze'aze claims that she will take that role. Kaze'aze then transforms after the "frail" body was too damaged, shocking the Grand Chase. After her defeat, she mocks them by using words of the "peace" being disrupted by their actions, which is not "true" peace. She then vanishes, with her claiming to return when humans suffer the minds of "Chaotic Ambivalence". Lass is spat out from her, while he has depression upon his actions. He is then apologetic as he learns the mistakes he (or his unnatural self) caused, but wishes to start a new life. Attacks When players fight her upon defeating Lass, she appears on the left part of the screen as Jin Kaze'aze. Her attacks consist mostly of magic, though she uses two non-magic attacks, both that require the player to jump or else they will suffer damage. One is where she puts both paws on the ground, causing a little damage to players if they get hit, then uses both paws to shake the ground. The other one consists of three quick hits to the ground; players usually only get hit by one or two of the quakes. Usually she uses the fireball attack after pounding the ground three times. Kaze'aze's magic attacks are usually powerful. One is where she can summon bolts of lightning that are evenly spaced and are shown before they hit as a white line. Another is where she shoots out four spheres of shadow that can inflict the curse status. When they hit a wall, they split into smaller spheres, before disappearing again. Another is a giant ball of fire that looks as if Kaze'aze uses the power of the sun and will go horizontally in front of her, having medium range, and can be avoided by being behind or above the move. Battling Kaze'aze Fighting the possessed Lass is difficult but rather easy if players are patient. He'll slide out of danger whenever he takes too much damage, so don't expect to hit big chucks of damage on him. Just take it one strike at a time, or try knockdown attacks to keep him pinned down. Thunder Slash is best avoided by changing platforms (either jumping to a higher one or descending to a lower one, depending on where the player is in line with Kaze'aze); Final Strike Chaser can be avoided by running towards Kaze'aze so the slashes go over the player's head. Try to finish the fight with a full MP gauge and pet gauge if possible. Jin Kaze'aze is a different matter altogether. Players should unleash everything they have at the outset of the battle, following it up with a pet attack to get a decent start on regaining MP. High Jump classes such as Crossbowman and Thief can make good use of the platform above Kaze'aze when she spawns to stay safe from most of her attacks. Jin Kaze'aze is noticeably easier than the possessed Lass, since her form makes her extremely large and unable to "slide" out of danger, and thus, more susceptible to many variety of attacks. If one has Kaze'aze's Shield, all of her damage is reduced by 50%. See Also *Lass *Kaze'aze's Castle *Story Trivia *Kaze'aze has Armor of herself. *In Season 1, Kaze'aze Lass wore some type of armor that represented Kaze'aze herself, only it had lighter textures. In Season 2, he wore the Kaze'aze's Armor (excluding helmet). In Season 3, the armor was retextured and more modernized; the face of Kaze'aze was on his chest, there were some modifications to the armor, and he wore a cloak. Also in the same season, he had a darkish aura that resembled the Gladiator's Mocking Blade. *During Season 1 of Grand Chase, Lass did not originally appear in Kaze'aze's Castle; instead a slightly humanoid, smaller form of Kaze'aze appeared, wielding an orb similar to Abyss Knight's and capable of firing a large beam from it (called "Double Buster"). After defeating this form, the orb within her hand grows several times larger until it sparks a reaction, transforming into her to her complete form, Jin Kaze'aze. *Back in Season 1, Kaze'aze had an animation to transform, but it was removed. It is unknown why the animation was taken out. **Prior to Season 3, the battle with Kaze'aze Lass is taken on the primary background of her Castle. The battle with Jin Kaze'aze is taken on a darkish-like background with invisible platforms. *Kaze'aze seemingly mocked a "peace" disturbed because of the Chase's violence, but that was actually a fact. They slaughtered countless Goblins, Orcs, Harpies, Dragons, Trolls, Golems, Machines, Anmons, and other beings just to find Kaze'aze. **However, Kaze'aze did start all of this, so it balances out between the "violence" caused. *According to Ronan's character description, Kaze'aze possessed him. However, that was just from a comic and the official text; Ronan was met at the Gorge of Oath with no signs of possession. *Apparently there are three victims to possession of Kaze'aze. The Kanavan Queen, Ronan, and Lass. *Contrary to popular belief, Kaze'aze was not the demon who attacked and nearly killed Sieghart. *According to Ryan's mission description, he was in Trial Forest drinking water that was mixed with her blood, which possibly transformed him into a Wolf. However, he was never seen in that forest; instead he was defending the Elven Forest. *Kaze'aze Lass does not share the updated regular stance animation a basic Thief has after his Skill Tree update. *A pet has been made after Kaze'Aze's Jin Form, and has been named "Kaze'Doggeh" on the North American Grand Chase server. It can be obtained by acquiring a 'Pet Book: Kaze'Doggeh' item from completing Battle for Bermesiah on Champion Mode. The book has a chance to drop, so it is not a guaranteed drop. Note that the book will show after you appear back in the room lobby, and not as a drop from the actual boss himself. *Lass has a skill, "Shadows of the Past" (or "Dark Memories"), that makes him groan in pain while Kaze'aze is projected and attacking in two ways. The first way is when it pounds the ground furiously, the second is when it spews a powerful fireball directly infront of its summoner. Also, the summoning of Kaze'aze is smaller, for obvious reasons. **However, players may strangely find the skill weaker than Raven Walker (GP), whereas Dark Memories is a Cash component and its Kaze'aze, which is supposed to be more superior. Category:Story Category:Bosses and Enemies Category:Characters